Seven kisses of Fleur Delacour
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: Fleur was pretty, popular "all that", but is that really everything? Seven kisses of Fleur Delacour, part of the seven kisses challenge  Please read and review!


It was summer and Fleur was five, her little sister Gabrielle had just been born, and all the attention was on the new little blonde baby girl. Fleur felt jealous and replaced, she was hurt and disappointed. Sure she loved Gabrielle, but she never imagined that she would just get replaced like that!

One night after her parents had put baby Gabrielle to sleep, her father came in and kissed her on the cheek, this had been the first time he had paid any attention to her since the baby had come,

"Goodnight Fleur, I love you"

"Night Papa."

Fleur beamed, maybe this being a big sister wasn't going to be so bad after all, it might even be fun!

This kiss felt like love.

It was Fleur's third year at Beauxtbatons, and she had never been kissed; or had a boyfriend for that matter! She was starting to feel ugly (even though she _clearly _wasn't); it was purely the fact that boys were scared to ask her, in the fear of rejection. One day Pier Roosevelt, the most popular boy at the school asked her out, she was over the moon with excitement, she agreed hurriedly before he leant in and kissed her straight on the mouth, after a few moments they pulled away, Fleur blushed a deep red, she was so happy.

This kiss felt like happiness.

Fleur had been chosen as school champion for Beauxtbatons in the Triwizard cup. Her family had been so proud of her, that she had been given a rare acceptance to bring Gabrielle to watch the challenges. It was the second task, to retrieve someone very dear to you, form the murky depths of the Black lake at Hogwarts. Obviously the professors at Hogwarts had decided to take Gabbi from her, as she hadn't been bothered finding a Hogwarts love interest. The grindylows had taken her and punctured her breathing bubble. She would lose Gabrielle forever, like the egg had said.

Everyone else except the Potter boy and his partner had come up successfully. She was beginning to panic, what if the mer-people were killing her! All because she wasn't brave enough to stand up to some grindylows.

Then suddenly twp figures bobbed up to the surface, but not Harry's messy black hair, instead flat, flaming red, and long silvery blonde hair had come up to the surface, it was Harry's friend who had asked her to the Yule Ball, and her sister! Harry had not only rescued his target, but hers as well, which obviously the mer-people would _not_ be happy about whatsoever. Then sure enough came a bruised, tired looking Harry from the surface. As soon as he came out of the water she ran over and kissed both his cheeks.

This kiss felt like gratitude.

It was winter, the snow was pilling up all around Fleur, and her face was flushed pink from the cold. She found herself on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor; (The house Fleur remember as holding Harry Potter, her sisters saviour and fellow Triwizard member) The captain, an attractive looking senior smiled as she walked by. She blushed and winked, he went the same colour scarlet as his Quidditch robes, and as she walked off she heard footsteps running after her, _yes! I knew that would work!_

"Hey, you're Fleur Delacour aren't you?"

She nodded and grinned

"Well im Oliver Wood, I'm a seventh year, and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain", he said proudly.

"Well, eet is nice meeting you Oleever." She purred, he again went rather scarlet

"Well would you um, like to go to um… Hogsmedewithmenextweekend?"

"Eh, sorry please reepeet yourself?"

"Wanna come to Hogsmede with me next weekend?"

"Eet would be my pleasure meester Wood."

She went in and kissed him passionately, he responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted her off her feet.

A few minutes went by and they pulled away.

"Well I guess I'll see you around" he said breathlessly

"Sure Oleever." Fleur replied, as if unaffected by this brief snogging session.

As she was walking off, Oliver called after her.

"So er- does this mean were going out?"

"Yes eet does" she grinned walking away

This kiss felt like lust.

After her brief dating of Oliver Wood, all the boys were practically queuing up after her. One of these boys particularly took her interest, Roger Davies, another attractive Seventh year. So naturally when he asked her to the Yule Ball, she accepted.

The ball was magnificent, boys glaring at Roger and girls glaring at her. They were the "in" couple, oh to be popular. Towards the end of the ball they went outside, to get some fresh-air and privacy. They walked past Hagrid and Madam Maxine, even past the nasty looking Hogwarts professor. They stopped when they were totally alone and everything was quiet. Then Rodger went in to kiss her, she turned her head so he got her cheek.

"Sorry Rodger" She said when she saw his disappointed expression.

"Eet is not you, eet is just mee, I do not weesh to be in another relationship for now"

"I understand." He replied before turning away.

This kiss felt like guilt.

Fleur was now eighteen, and engaged to Bill Weasly, he was a very attractive man she had met at Gringotts, where she was improving her English. Ironically enough he was the older handsomer brother of Harry Potters friend, who had attempted to ask her to the Yule Ball a year and a half ago.

Sadly though, Fleur got the impression that the Weasly's did not like her very much.

"Meesis Weasly, why do you not like me?" Fleur asked one afternoon

Mrs Weasly thought deeply about this.

"Do you love my son?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Will you treat him well?"

"Yes I weel!"Exclaimed Fleur

"Well, I can't see that I have a problem with you,and I hope you and Bill have a wonderful life." As she finished saying this she went in and kissed Fleur on the cheek.

This kiss felt like acceptance.

As she had been staying in the Burrow whilst wedding preparations were underway, Fleur was getting closer to all of the Wesley's. Especially Charlie, he was almost as attractive as Bill, and he was younger. She would never ever even dream on hitting on him though!

One evening he was helping her decided on some wedding plans, she showed him quickly the picture of the dress she was going to wear.

"I'm sure you will look absolutely stunning Fleur, well you always do."

She blushed, unsure what to say.

Then he went in his lips finding hers, she didn't pull away or not react, instead she went in as well, kissing him back fiercely and passionately, he pulled her legs up over his hips and then went to the couch. His hands were just finding her bra when she pulled away

"No, non non non no! Thes weel not happen! I am eengaged to your brother, this weel not be mentioned ever!"

She felt ashamed, as she strode out the room swaying her hair furiously after her. How could she be so unfair to Bill?

This kiss felt like guilt.

Finally it was time for her to become married to the love of her life, Bill Weasly. She had avoided Charlie since what had occurred a couple of months ago.

"Fleur you look nice." Charlie said uncomfortably

"Thank you." Fleur said curtly, before turning back to all of her family who had come to see the event from France

"Do you, William Weasly take Fleur Delacour to be your lawfully wedded Wife, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Do you, Fleur Delacour take William Weasly to be your lawfully wedded Husband, in sickness and in health?"

"I do!"

"You may now kiss your bride."

He didn't even have to ask, Bill to Fleur swopping her off her feet and kissing her so tenderly and passionately that it finally felt _right._ Like she had found her soul mate

This kiss felt like _Perfection._

**A/N**

**This story was a response to the seven kisses challenge, hopefully it's alright**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Xoxoxo**

_**Lily-Rhiannon**_

_**\**_

_**BETA –ED BY: **_Phoenixica24


End file.
